It's a Secret to Everybody: Adventures of Chuchu
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: PART 4! Groose plans a romantic picnic to win the lovely Zelda's heart, but things go terribly wrong when a Chuchu is thrown in the mix... Wait, a Chuchu? Groose x Link x Chuchu, YAOI


**Sorry everyone for not being able to upload this over**** the weekend! I thought I would be able to but stuff came up. Thanks for all your patience!**

**For those of you who are new to the series, this is Part 4 of the "It's a Secret to Everybody" oneshots, featuring Groose x Link!  
**

* * *

It's a Secret to Everybody: Adventures of Chuchu

Groose flexed his muscles as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, admiring the toned biceps and fit frame. He cracked a smile and looked closer. His hair was not his only pride, for there were many traits that he possessed that would attract any lucky woman he set his eyes on. There was only one, however, that he wanted, and today he made it his goal to win her heart over once and for all.

A picnic. Yes, that's right. His clever mind had come up with a plan that was foolproof. He would invite her out on this nice day, taking her to visit a location where no one would disturb them. They would remain there and admire the view, eating the basket of snacks he had packed for their afternoon get-together, chatting away with joy until the sunset, and then finally...finally...

Groose ran his palm up against his pompadour and smirked. Today was the day. He would win the lovely Zelda's heart and finally get the kiss he had wanted!

Checking himself one last time in the mirror, Groose proudly marched out of his room, taking the small basket of snacks he had on his bed with him. Upon exiting the Academy, he headed in the direction of the bazaar where he saw Zelda standing on the path up ahead...

...right next to Link.

Groose immediately felt a surge of irritation, furrowing his brows as he walked slowly up to the pair, who seemed to be engaged in some conversation. The moment he appeared before them, Zelda whirled around, taking a step back in surprise at the sudden presence of her classmate.

"Groose," she blinked.

Link turned his attention to his peer, also surprised by his presence.

Groose nodded at the blond-haired girl, a wide grin on his face. "It's a very nice day today, isn't it?"

Zelda raised her head, checking the skies. "Yes, it's always nice around here, but I noticed that even more so today." She looked down and saw the basket in Groose's hand. "Huh? What's that?"

"Oh, this? Well," Groose scratched the back of his head in a slightly bashful manner, "I was wondering if you would like to join me for a picnic on this nice day. I've prepared some snacks for us to eat."

"Oh!" Zelda said, surprised. And then, her expression changing, she appeared quite displeased and replied, "Sorry, Karane and I are flying out to visit a pub she's been wanting to take me to. Apparently, it's known for its pumpkins. Here." She grabbed Link's arm and swung him abruptly towards Groose. "Take Link with you. You two have fun." She waved her hand then marched right off, leaving the boys behind her stunned and gaping.

An awkward silence fell over the pair as a slight breeze blew by.

Groose finally turned to Link as the other did the same. The two stared at each other.

"This is all your fault!" Groose blurted.

"Wait, what? What's my fault?" Link retorted, getting irritated already.

"It's because of you that I lost my chance to take her out on a picnic!"

"How is that my fault? She already had plans with Karane!"

"Hmph. This won't do," Groose crossed his arms, disappointed.

Link made a face. "Really, Groose. You-HEY!" Link stumbled forward as his peer suddenly dragged him towards the wooden ledge, his grip tightening on Link's right arm. "What are you doing?"

"I spent a lot of time preparing the snacks, and I'm not about to let it go to waste." Groose roughly pulled Link forward before him, right to the ledge. "Call your loftwing. Let's go."

"What? OH!" A rush of wind blasted into Link's face as the Skyloftian found himself falling straight down after being pushed off without warning.

Groose watched the boy quickly whistle for his bird before the redhead held onto the basket tightly and followed suit.

* * *

The early afternoon had perfect weather, with the sun shining warmly and the temperature just about right. Every now and then, a small breeze would pass by, traveling through the air before disappearing into the vast blue sky.

Groose and Link both sat on the grassy ground of the small floating island they were on. Groose took another bite of the small sandwich he had prepared, his stomach grumbling in surprise at how hungry he actually was. Given his large mass and sets of muscles, he often required more food than others around him. The redhead glanced to the side to find Link also eating the sandwich, seemingly enjoying it.

"You like?" Groose said with a mouthful.

Link nodded his head. "This is good," he replied, also with a mouthful.

After eating their afternoon snacks and finishing off with some fruit, the two lazed around and stared off into the distance, admiring the large floating island that was Skyloft. Their home was a good distance away, but not too far that one couldn't see the details of some of the terrain and layout. The goddess statue towered over the village, its tall structure watching protectively over the residents of Skyloft. The watchtower appeared on the other end, with its stone building often serving as a place for kids to climb up to for a better view of the whole island. The waterfall in midair poured its endless stream of clear water onto the lake below, a sight that still to this very day amazed some of the residents who have seen it all of their lives.

Groose turned to Link. "Hey, what were you and Zelda talking about earlier?"

Link blinked. He scratched the side of his head. "I'm not sure actually. She was asking me some strange questions, and would occasionally give me a weird look." He frowned.

"Oh," Groose returned his attention to the large floating island mass before them. "I was going to take her here today."

More silence ensued.

For a while, the two would occasionally make small talk, only to fall silent again in-between. But despite the slight awkwardness, the pair found themselves really enjoying the view and weather. After an hour had gone by, Groose peered at Link out of the corners of his eyes. He observed the boy's profile, noting how relaxed he looked lying halfway up on his elbows for support. His dirty blond hair swayed delicately with the breeze that whisked by, its silky strands gracefully gliding in the same direction before finally settling down. Groose couldn't help but notice how soft and nice Link's hair looked, although it was nowhere comparable to his own amazing pompadour. Still, the redhead remembered the way those strands felt when he ran his hands through them...

"Hey."

Link turned his attention to Groose. "Hm?" He blinked upon finding the taller male already move right next to him. He sat straight up, eyes questioning when he shook at the feel of large hands on the sides of his head.

"You don't groom yourself much, do you?"

"What?" Link said, slightly flustered as large fingers began to finger his strands of hair, making his heart race. "Um...what...are you doing?"

"Your hair's really not all that impressive."

Link broke out in irritation. "Hey! I didn't come here for you to insult me-" He stopped mid-sentence upon feeling those fingers brush by his cheeks. Ears turning red, he began to stumble his words. "Can you stop?"

But Groose didn't stop. Link sat there, frozen and fumbling as those large hands ran through his hair. Heart pounding, the boy swallowed uncomfortably and looked down. Suddenly, his face was raised upwards, and he glanced up in surprise when a pair of large, thick lips met his. Blue eyes immediately widened, and Link struggled as those hands gripped his face tightly and the kiss deepened. The shorter boy managed to pull back. "What are you-"

"I need to practice."

"W-What?"

"I need to practice!" Groose stated obviously. He glared at Link. "It's your fault that my chances with Zelda was ruined today. I was going to bring her here and finally give her her first kiss!" He gripped his peer's shoulders even tighter. "So you're going to help me practice before my next chance with her." He smashed his lips into Link's.

The shorter boy muffled in protest, heart pounding wildly as those lips smoldered him. A tongue demanded entrance, probing against his mouth and sliding inside. Link gasped as that tongue wrestled with his, slowly at first, before proceeding to explore his inner cavities. The boy closed his eyes, his head feeling light as he struggled for air. He forcefully pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva that connected the two before dissipating and breaking apart.

Groose breathed heavily as he watched Link try to recover, the shorter boy panting with cheeks completely flushed. "That...was good practice," he nodded, slightly light-headed as well. "Let's continue."

"What-Mmph!" Link almost fell back as those hands gripped his face again. This time, lips chewed on his, noting their texture in detail before mouthing him thoroughly. The boy shivered, heart racing as passionate kisses made him breathless. He tried to take his mind off of it, but he couldn't ignore the way those lips meshed with his. The blood rushed to his head, and he felt like he was about to faint.

Finally, Groose pulled back, leaving Link reeling from the stunning kiss. "Good. My skills are good. I'll be ready for Zelda next time." He returned his attention to Skyloft.

Link, however, tried to steady himself as he returned his attention to the front, only to find himself having trouble focusing as he was left feeling the lingering remnants of those thick lips on his.

* * *

When Link opened his eyes, he saw tiny lights littered across the sky in a beautiful stream. Ah, what an amazing sight. He blinked and noted that night had arrived, and a cold crisp chill brushed by, causing him to shiver. Had he fallen asleep? Yawning and stretching, he sat halfway up when he suddenly froze at the sight of Skyloft in the distance.

Wait.

Link snapped his head to the side and found Groose snoring away a few feet away from him, the large body mass slumbering on its side. Link immediately shook him anxiously. "Groose! It's night already!"

Groose made a jolt before mumbling and smacking his lips. He resumed snoring.

Link furrowed his brows and shook him even harder. "Groose!"

"What?" Groose suddenly sat halfway up, irritated. He blinked. "Huh? It's dark."

"Our loftwings! We can't get back to Skyloft right now!" Link blurted out.

For a moment, Groose stared at the anxiety in Link's eyes, not completely comprehending the situation. And then, slowly, those brain cells worked their magic as realization finally followed. Neither his loftwing nor Link's were trained to fly at night yet, unlike the ones that belonged to the older knights. Soon, the panic crept through Groose's body all the way up to his pompadour, and the redhead suddenly got up onto his feet and threw out his hands. "Oh no! What are we going to do? How did this happen?"

Link also got up onto his feet as both him and Groose stared at Skyloft. There were always knights patrolling the night skies, but they were much too far away for anyone flying to notice the pair on the small island. Even with the full moon shining brightly enough at the moment to illuminate the small island, the knights wouldn't be able to really notice them from such a faraway range, especially since the knights stayed very close around Skyloft.

Groose turned to Link. "This is all your fault!"

"What? My fault?"

"You should have woken me up!"

"Stop blaming me! You fell asleep! I'm not responsible for waking you up! In fact, this is your fault that we came here in the first place-" Link stopped mid-sentence, his large eyes staring at something moving from the edge of the island.  
A giant green blob had suddenly appeared on the surface, its gelatin form wiggling as it began heading towards them in a clumsy manner. The pair of yellowish eyes and large slimy mouth froze the two boys on the spot.

Groose and Link took a step back, their mouths gaping with apprehension.

"Um, Groose?" Link took another step back, eyes weary on the green blob.

"Is that a...Chuchu?" Groose stuttered.

This Chuchu was unlike the ones that appeared on Skyloft at night. It was much larger, and its gelatin form slid closer and closer as its wide eager mouth threatened to gobble them up.

"What do we do?" Groose cried out. "Think of something!"

"I'm...I'm trying!" Link said, backing away. The two were at a disadvantage, with both well aware that they would soon near the edge of the island. They were trapped.

Suddenly, the Chuchu leaped forward, attaching itself onto Link's right leg. "GAH!" Link cried out.

Groose trembled, staring in shock. He thought anxiously of a way to free his classmate, who began to struggle desperately.

"Get it off me!" Link yelled frantically as the blob continued gnawing. Suddenly, the Chuchu submerged the boy's other leg further as it rose and encased Link's entire lower half.

Groose watched as his peer's expression changed from one of desperation to one of perplexed horror. A strange glazed look of shock overcame Link as he opened his mouth and gasped. The redhead froze on the spot, unable to take his eyes off of what was happening as he observed Link nearly fall forward at the blob gnawing his lower half. And then, Link began panting. There was something off about the expression on Link's face.

"Do something!" Link called out to Groose.

But Groose couldn't move. He was mesmerized as he watched his peer's face become flustered. Link fought to escape, but his entire lower half was stuck inside the Chuchu, which proceeded to now produce a suction effect. The Skyloftian gritted his teeth and his eyes welled up as he moaned in surprise and pushed his hands against the gelatin, trying to slip it down and escape. But the moment he stuck his hands in, he felt green goo suck him in even more, pulling him downwards. Quickly, he pulled his hands back out freely. There was a quiver down below when the Chuchu produced another suction.

"Ah..." Link groaned, his face in despair. "No...stop..."

Groose's heart skipped a beat as he swallowed. The way Link was acting at the moment somehow roused strange feelings from within, sending tingling sensations throughout his body as he continued to watch with wide eyes. Link had fallen backwards, landing on the grassy patch with his legs, stuck halfway up in a V-shape, still within the blob. The boy arched his back at the Chuchu that continued to gnaw his entire lower half, sucking him in. He threw his hands down, pushing against the ground to try to slip out of the Chuchu, but he found himself pulled even further in as his lower half was massaged strangely all over by thick jelly.

"HELP ME, GROOSE!"

Groose shook out of his momentary dumbfoundedness, staring at blue eyes that glared back at him angrily. Oh, right. He needed to save his classmate. Immediately, the redhead ran to his friend, lifted up his left foot, and swung it down powerfully on top of the Chuchu's head. His boot broke right through the blob, splitting the Chuchu...

...in half.

Groose gaped in surprise as the two Chuchus, now smaller, detached themselves from Link and began crawling away in the opposite direction.

"It...it multiplied?" Link stuttered, trying to regain his composure. But one of the Chuchus suddenly turned as though on cue, and it wiggled itself back before leaping onto Link's foot and crawling up his leg. Frightened, the Skyloftian tried to push it off as the creature traveled past the knee and thigh before slipping right underneath his shirt. Panic ensued, and Link struggled to pry the blob off when it managed to reach the hilt of his pants, forcefully squeeze through, and push itself within the fabric.

"Ah-HA!" Link let out a sharp cry as the Chuchu, now inside his pants, proceeded to gnaw the area between his legs.

Groose stared, his heart pounding as his mind struggled to get a hold of itself at the sight of an aroused look on his rival's face.

Link cried out again, legs quivering as he felt his groin nibbled on. Frantic, he got up onto his knees and slipped his pants halfway down, exposing the area. He was ready to do whatever he could to pry the Chuchu off when he felt two strong arms appear from behind. The bottom of his shirt was pulled up and rolled back until it was tucked within the cloth wrapped around his waist. It was now very clear what was going on around Link's lower half. "Groose! What are you-"

"Shh," Groose shushed him against his ear as he grabbed his arms and pulled them upwards, leaning over his shoulder. "Look."

Link glanced down and gaped at the greenish blob attached to his groin, munching and chomping in its gelatin form. His heart leaped as he nearly doubled over if it wasn't for Groose holding him upright from behind.

Groose, meanwhile, swallowed as he looked down in awe and amazement at the Chuchu enveloping Link's manhood. Through the clear, transparent body of the jelly-like creature, he could see clearly that his rival was hard, very hard, stuck within the gelatin mouth of the blob that proceeded to create a suction effect that set Link off with a loud moan.

"Oh...no...get it off..." Link begged as his body trembled at the pulsating sensations overwhelming him. "Mmm..." The area between his legs throbbed, and he hummed in confusion.

Groose held tightly onto those two arms. He began to feel rather hot, and he placed his lips on the tip of Link's ear before nibbling on it playfully, which startled his rival. Strange urges aroused within him.

Link mewed, his eyes glazing over as he jolted and jerked, mouth gaping wide open with throat dry. His heart pounded at the strong suctions not only over his shaft, but his sac as well. The blob massaged the entire area, wiggling and jiggling. "Ahh..." he whined, sweat beads forming as his body grew hotter. He trembled some more, overwhelmed by the exhilarating sensations. This was bad. This was getting really bad.

Groose, still holding Link's arms up and away, stared at the nape. It looked so soft. So supple. So smooth. He leaned down and kissed the skin, startling the boy as he trailed his lips all over the back of that neck. He mouthed the flesh and sucked, tasting his rival. Strong desires grew within him, and he breathed in the clean smell while his ears drank in the sounds of more erotic moans.

Link gasped for breath as he closed his eyes and thrust forward unexpectedly, light-headed by the soft kisses around his neck and the steady rhythmic suctions of the Chuchu. The creature felt cool, jelly-like, thick, and even moist. In fact, the moisture was what was intensifying what Link couldn't deny he was feeling. The boy moaned as the Chuchu wiggled around, tickling his balls. He swung his head to the side, panting at the steady rhythmic pace that would lure him to the edge, but not be strong enough to push him over to fall.

"Groose, make it stop..." Link breathed, his head against the broad shoulder as Groose leaned over and kissed the corners of his neck and moved upwards towards his flushed cheeks. "It feels so weird."

"Shh," Groose hushed him gently as he kissed Link's mouth and licked the corners of his lips when the boy turned away.

Saliva smeared across, and Link whimpered as the Chuchu wiggled some more, testing him each time. Looking down, his eyes suddenly widened in terror.

Groose also paused and glanced down, blinking.

The other duplicate half of the Chuchu began crawling back towards them, wiggling its body in a large lump. Its pair of yellow eyes and large, slimy mouth frightened one particular boy as it got closer, and closer, and closer.

"Groose!" Link cried out.

Groose couldn't move. He was too curious to see what it would do. When the gelatin latched onto Link's right leg, the boy began struggling furiously, panic encasing him.

"Stop it!" Link cried out desperately. "Stop it from getting on me, Groose!"

The Chuchu crawled up Link's thigh and slid across to the bare buttocks where it began gnawing at the cheeks.

Link immediately froze, his heart pounding in dread. He swallowed uncomfortably, feeling the jelly creature slide against the rim of his behind. And then, the Chuchu compressed itself and began probing the entrance.

"NO!" Link squirmed, trying to break free from Groose's strong hands.

Groose, meanwhile, stared in awe. He watched as the Chuchu squeezed itself and pushed forcefully, slowly seeping through the small hole before stretching it out for better access.

"Don't let it go in..." Link gasped. "Don't let it go in- HAHHH!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs as the Chuchu squeezed completely inside and expanded, filling him whole. The Skyloftian shivered uncontrollably, horrified when the gelatin began contracting and expanding, contracting and expanding. His stomach churned, and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head as the Chuchu on the front of his groin sucked and wiggled simultaneously while the Chuchu inside his behind expanded and compressed against a certain bundle of nerves that sent him reeling. Link tossed his head forward in utter shock, his mouth wide open with saliva trickling down the corners of his mouth as he was unable to swallow. Blue eyes were ready to bulge out at the intense pleasure that overwhelmed his lower half, probing and melting him as he began swinging his hips for a short moment.

Groose released Link's arms and embraced him fully, pulling him in against him and groping his chest and waist as he watched Link become completely aroused. He could sense the boy struggling in turmoil as every part of his most sensitive areas were tended to.

"Get it out..." Link pleaded, completely breathless. "Get it out."

"It's okay, it doesn't look like it'll hurt you," Groose tried to comfort him.

"Hah...ahh..." Link whined without restraint, cheeks flustered.

Unable to hold back anymore at the incessant erotic groans of his rival, Groose, still on his knees, slipped his own pants down with shaky hands. He needed this badly. Really badly. Holding Link's bottom in place, he angled himself before shoving himself in.

Link flung his head back at how cramped everything felt inside. "Groose, what did you do?"

"Sorry, I can't hold back," Groose apologized, his face completely flushed with arousal and desire as he wrapped his arms around Link's torso and thrust. He could feel the gelatin wrap around his own member while he thrust into that tight inner cavity. It felt amazing, absolutely amazing. The gelatin was strange but cool, even moist, and it sweetened his own pleasure as he thrust into the Chuchu within Link's entrance.

Link grabbed onto Groose's strong arms for support as he flung his head back against Groose's shoulder. He closed his eyes and unleashed loud, erotic moans at the slimy Chuchu moistening his entrance, Groose's timely thrusts that pulsated his rear, and the other Chuchu sucking and sliding up and down his shaft while massaging his balls. It was horrifyingly amazing. The pleasure, sweet wonderful pleasure that captivated his most sensitive areas, made his head spin. Link whimpered and moaned wildly. The gelatin wouldn't stop expanding and contracting, tormenting him with gratifying sensations. It felt too full inside him with Groose's own large hard-on, and he was afraid that his body was going to explode at any moment.

Groose held on tightly, rocking his hips. He panted and huffed as he grabbed onto Link and thrust, and thrust, and thrust. He couldn't control himself anymore. He was already in a state of elation, his urges completely unleashed as he humped against Link without restraint.

Link's senses were maxing out. The pleasure multiplied beyond reasoning with his groin and his buttocks tended to so aggressively, and he panted louder, and louder, hearing the squishy sounds of the Chuchu creating suction motions and the moist squelching noises of Groose thrusting inside him while the other Chuchu throbbed within. He was reaching his limit, and he threw his chest out forward as he came closer to the peak, the Chuchu gnawing his manhood relentlessly while the other rolled and expanded against that sweet bundle of nerves. He was on a high, ready to enter a state of euphoria.

Finally, Link screamed. He screamed in utter passion. He screamed at the intensity of an explosive orgasmic climax that rocked his body from both ends, stunning his mind simultaneously. He screamed as he relieved himself in bliss and shot out cum straight into the Chuchu while Groose grunted behind his ears and also came hard.

Cum overflowed immediately out of the already full entrance.

Finally, exhausted, both boys fell to the side, their energy depleted, especially Link's. The shorter boy panted heavily as the Chuchu at the front slipped off him, seemingly reacting to the cum it had just swallowed.

Groose felt something fighting against his shaft, and he pulled out of Link, glancing down as he watched the Chuchu slip itself out in a small tube-like form before expanding again fully, returning back to its original shape. It wiggled around, also seemingly confused, as it struggled to digest the white cum within its body.

Both boys watched as the two mini Chuchus quivered in their jelly form before running into each other and becoming one large one again, with a single pair of yellowish eyes that rolled around and a giant slimy mouth that opened widely in eagerness.

Groose and Link's eyes enlarged, and the two scrambled to crawl away when the Chuchu leaped right onto Link while Groose managed to evade the giant blob. Immediately, Link fought hard, with pants still down at his knees, as he was pulled inside. The Chuchu began to deform, its flexible substance now stretching and wrapping itself around his limbs. Gelatin arms circled Link's spread out thighs as the creature gnawed on his crotch once more.

"AHH!" Link squealed, flinging his head back as he arched his chest and felt the cool gelatin seep underneath his shirt and blanket his chest. His nipples were being pushed back and forth as the gelatin quivered repeatedly. Link moaned, face flushed as the blood rushed through his veins. He was struck by how undeniably gratifying his body felt, and it terrified him even more when his legs were pulled back until his feet was in the air. Was he about to be eaten?

Groose stumbled forward clumsily, wanting to help his peer when he stopped and became extremely aroused by the erotic look on Link's face. The dirty blond-haired boy whined with mouth wide open, the full blown pleasure evident in those glazed blue eyes. He watched as the Chuchu, completely deformed with its yellow eyes spread far apart at opposite ends, now protrude another arm and shove it down Link's throat. Groose swallowed, his heart pounding in excitement. His groin ached, and he didn't need to look down to see how hard he was. At the same time, he couldn't figure out exactly why he was reacting this way...Oh, his friend was about to be eaten! He needed to save him!

Link looked at Groose with pleading eyes that welled up with tears as the Chuchu's jelly arm slid in and out of his mouth, moistening his tongue with its sticky substance. His whole body was moving up and down in waves as the Chuchu began pulsating its entire self.

Groose quickly went to the boy's aid and attempted to grab the Chuchu off, but the moment he touched the creature, his hands sunk right through. And then, one of the yellow eyes made eye contact with his, and it didn't look pleased at all. Groose cried out in shock as the Chuchu pulled him in deeper until he was partially inside the blob right above Link's tormented body. He struggled, trying to pry himself out when he gasped as he felt cool jelly up against his bare bottom. Oh, right, he hadn't pulled up his pants. Groose gasped as the gelatin substance forced itself into his hole. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he arched his back. Panicking and not liking being penetrated in this manner, he struggled to reach behind him but found his arms pulled downward even further. He couldn't touch the ground, with the gelatin serving as a cushion between him and Link. He stared straight down at Link's face, which was completely flustered as blue eyes squeezed themselves shut. He could hear muffled moans.

"Link, are you alright?"

Link's eyes flung wide open, and he immediately gave Groose an angry glare before orbs looked like they were going to roll back again as the Chuchu produced giant suctions all over. Groose trembled, his erection rubbing against the gelatin's surface. Having a strong desire for more contact, he lowered himself willingly and let his entire lower half submerge within. He groaned at how wonderful this felt. He knew he should be really trying to figure out a way to break him and Link free, but as the gelatin seeped in and out of his entrance and sucked on his arousal, Groose was conflicted about what to do next.

"Hmpm..." Link mumbled with a mouthful, completely overwhelmed by the Chuchu's movements over his entire groin. He moaned and groaned, wanting it to end. He could feel the gelatin rolling in waves against his perineum, producing new sensations that advanced his senses and drove him wild. Finally, the Chuchu's arm left his mouth, and Link felt the slime mixed with his saliva trickle down his lips. The boy gasped in relief for air. But then, the Chuchu produced a strong suction that riveted his erection.

"Ahh-hah...!" Link whined. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" The Skyloftian arched himself within the Chuchu as the suctions increased in speed and strength. "Hah! Hah! HAH!"

The unrestrained noises produced by Link's vocal cords were confusing Groose, and the redhead couldn't help but bask in Link's erotic cries. His sounds were so mesmerizing, making him wanting to hear more.

And then, Link screamed with a shrill as the orgasm ripped through his entire body relentlessly, striking his groin, his behind, and his mind with gratifying intensity that was almost enough to make him faint.

The explosion of pleasure on Link's face was enough to push Groose over the edge, and the redhead grunted loudly as he too climaxed and relieved himself inside the Chuchu, feeling the creature swallow their cum.

With a sigh, Groose lowered his head, panting heavily when the Chuchu began to advance over his back and pull him in further. He could feel the deformed creature now travel up his neck and reach his hair...

Oh no.

Groose snapped his head upwards, feeling the Chuchu latch onto his pompadour. In horror, he immediately pulled his hand out of the gelatin creature and reached upwards to rip part of the jelly arm off. His heart thumped at the feel of his hair tugged to the side roughly. And then, once he successfully freed his head from the thick jelly arm, his fingers touched uneven strands that stuck out like straws. Groose's eyes slowly widened in disbelief.

His hair. His perfect, beautiful hair.

Indescribable emotions boiled deep down inside the large male. With an angry growl as the adrenaline rushed through his body, Groose stuck his hands straight into the Chuchu and pulled it apart, ripping it in half and thus freeing him and Link all at once.

The Chuchu, now split in two again, began to quiver around in confusion. But before the two pieces could rejoin and reform, Groose had scooped one within his arms and threw it over the edge with all his might. The redhead then turned his furious eyes on the other half, which was scrambling to escape. He scooped the Chuchu up as well and swung his arm, watching it flail in the air helplessly before disappearing below.

A quiet breeze passed by over the island.

Huffing and puffing from being riled up, Groose pulled up his pants. He turned around and suddenly remembered that Link was still lying on the ground, nearly knocked out of his senses. He quickly ran to him and got down on his knees. Link was panting heavily in sweat, his eyes wide open in shock, his shirt pulled up past his moistened chest, and his naked groin drenched in slime. Feeling rather guilty, Groose laid down and rolled Link into his large arms. He pulled up Link's pants and pulled down his shirt so that he was fully covered again.

The cool night air began to calm both boys' flushed bodies. Their heavy breathing were the only sounds on the small floating island in the sky. Groose, still holding onto Link, pulled him in even closer, cuddling against him as he nuzzled his nose into Link's locks of hair and breathed in. He could feel his rival stir, flinching slightly as the boy was still recovering from the shock of what had just occurred.

Everything was calm and peaceful again, and the moon shone brightly over the pair while stars continued to glitter. Skyloft could still be seen in the distance, quiet and dark and undisturbed.

Noticing Link shivering at how cold it was becoming, Groose embraced him even tighter, using his body mass to enclose him and attempt to keep him warm. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and after a few more minutes, both he and Link fell asleep.

* * *

"Ah-Choo!" Link sneezed, sniffling and rubbing his nose. He shivered miserably in a cold chill, his head burning with a high temperature. He was currently resting on his side in bed with a fever and a running nose. His limbs and muscles ached all over, and his eyes stared drowsily at the wall after having taken medication earlier.

"Ah-CHOO!"

"Don't sneeze on me!" Link glared at his classmate, who was right next to him against his back.

"I can't help it! I'm sick too!" Groose shot back.

"And stop holding me!" Link complained at the large arms that were still wrapped around his body. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Because your bed is more comfortable!"

"What are you talking about? My bed can't fit the two of us!"

"Shut-up! Anyway, if we hold onto each other like this, the fever will go down faster."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"The professor told us once, remember? That if one's sick, and someone holds onto him, the body heat will be transferred and the fever will be reduced."

"Does that work if both are sick though?"

"But of course."

Link grumbled and resumed staring at the wall, completely irritated and not believing his peer. When morning had finally come, the two had called for their loftwings and returned to Skyloft, only to be scolded by the Headmaster and even Zelda herself for their carelessness. To make matters worse, they had obviously gotten sick from sleeping out in the cold of the night, so the two were sent to one of their professors to be tended to before being instructed to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Except, Groose was incessant on using Link's bed, claiming that since it was Link's fault for not waking him up, Link was obligated to make up for it by letting him sleep in a more comfortable bed, a logic that made absolutely no sense to Link, especially since Link had just experienced one of the most traumatizing events in his life.

"Ah-Choo!" Link sneezed again, shivering at remembering the way the Chuchu swallowed him up and violated him with its jelly arms. Never had he experienced anything more frightening in his entire life. He was so happy to have taken a bath earlier to wash off the dried slime. At the same time, he was extremely mad. It was Groose's fault in the first place for taking him to the island.

Link trembled as Groose tightened his grip and snuggled against him, surprising him. Although he was chilly within his blanket, Groose's body felt rather warm and kept him from shivering.

Come to think of it, the entire night, Groose had covered him in the same manner as well, despite not having anything to cover himself with.

"Groose."

"Hm?" Groose sniffled.

"Thanks for...keeping me warm...last night."

Groose blinked. He paused before saying quietly, "It's the least I could do...for the...Chuchu incident..." He coughed guiltily.

Link felt a nerve snap. He promised himself that he would never go anywhere with Groose again. He also noted how he never, ever wanted to see another Chuchu for the rest of his life. Not one single one.

Little did the future hero know that he'd one day be encountering many Chuchus of the various kinds on his entire journey.

Many...many Chuchus.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Thanks for reading! I may do one more story on Groose x Link. Currently, I'm still brainstorming ideas (and focusing on my "Thread of Fate" story), but if I think of something, I'll probably do another story on these two.  
**

**In the meantime, I just want to thank everyone for reading these stories! Really happy to see that people enjoy Groose X Link! Am also surprised by how many Groose x Link fans there are!  
**


End file.
